Class Lingerie
by AwkwardMachete
Summary: I seen a picture online of models from different countries wearing sexy lingerie based off traditional outfits of their home countries. I thought of TF2, with thier range of characters and come up with this
1. Chapter 1

Sniper was a man of few emotions. Well. He may not have been, but he was exceptionally good at hiding it. However, one thing he made obvious was his patriot-icy. Australia was his birth place and he was damn proud of that.

Sniper had made subtle hints to you about the upcoming holiday that was Australia Day. A single day in which Aussies celebrate their homeland. Sniper seemed disappointed that no one else on the team acknowledged it, moaning that if he were at home, he'd go "shootin' then drinkin' and then fuckin' some drunken Sheila silly". That placed a charming image in your mind. But then, actually pondering on the image of Sniper shagging some woman till she screamed was kind of hot and when suddenly the woman in the image of your mind changed into you, a deep blush formed across your face. Then like a bolt of lightning an idea hit you and you knew the perfect way to help Sniper celebrate the land of his birth. You had a few days to get things together...

Sniper's POV:

I was in a foul mood. Not only did the other guys not want to even have a drink with me, (y/n) wasn't around to make me feel better either. I really liked that Sheila. She made me laugh more than I ever had before she joined the team. She was a good friend, so I thought but soon I developed feelings for her. She was damn good looking and had a brilliant personality, always kind to all the members of the team, even Scout, who was an insufferable little shit most of the time. I wanted her to be with me, badly, but I knew she didn't think of me that way and I disappointedly said nothing.

Making my way to my lonely van, I instantly decided to get properly smashed and go to bed. What I saw when I opened the door to my room had me utterly speechless.

A few days prior, you managed to sneak into the nearby town and get some items. You picked up the sexiest looking lingerie you could find. You chose black lace panties which were extremely revealing and matching bra with slivers of red silk. You also selected black thigh garters that attached to the underwear at the hips and sheer black stockings with black stilettos. Somehow you also managed to find a large enough Australian flag to wrap completely around you and some Aussie beer. To complete your look, you treated yourself and bought some new make-up. Feeling giddy, you could not wait to set everything up and surprise the Sniper.

You could hear his footsteps nearing and smirked as he unlocked the door and entered his van. He switched the lights on and you waited for him to approach his room. First though he had a smoke and shrugged off his vest and hat, sighing as he ran a hand through his soft, brown hair. He finished his smoke and headed to his room. Turning on the lights of that room his eyes widened when he got a glimpse of you, wrapped in an Aussie flag.

"(Y/n), what the hell are ya doin' here? Ow'd you get in?", he said looking at you in utter confusion.

You smirked and slowly stood, the flag reached from your shoulders to the floor.

"I thought I'd help you celebrate Australia Day and make it a damn memorable one", you said winking.

With that, you slowly let go of the flag around you and let it fall to the floor, revealing your lingerie. Sniper's mouth hung open as he practically eye-raped you. His eyes ran up the length of your long, toned legs, up to your slender hips and thin torso, your perky breasts held perfectly by the bra you were wearing and to your face framed by your (h/c) hair. You'd styled it into nice, sleek waves. Your body had a nice, toned tan and you had applied minimal make-up but enough to look good - black eyeliner and mascara with a shiny, pale pink lip gloss.

You grinned as Sniper stared at you in awe. You gave him time to take in your clothes and let him decide what to do. Hopefully, it'd go the way you hoped. You shuddered in pleasure at the mere thought of Sniper touching you.

Sniper's POV:

I could barely breathe or think when (y/n) let go of that flag. Yes, I'd had many guilty thoughts about her before, but her outfit so to speak set my groin alight and my mind racing with x-rated thoughts. If I had my own way, I'd grab her and have her bent over the table, but just because she dressed provocatively, may not mean she'd like it rough. I'd need to make sure first.

"(y/n), are you trying to make me lose my control? I really don't know how you'd react if I did", I warned.

She smirked and walked towards me, her gorgeous hips swaying seductively. My dick was straining its confines of my boxers. I swallowed trying to control myself. She stopped in front of me and lowered to her knees. I gasped. This isn't a twisted dream to tease me, is it? She isn't gonna do what I think she's gonna do, is she? No sooner than I thought that, she unzipped my jeans and pulled them down to my knees along with my boxers. My arousal sprung out to meet her and she encased the head in her mouth, sucking the pre cum that had already appeared there. Pleasure shot through my body quicker than one of my huntsman arrows and I groaned putting my hand on the back of her head. She took my dick deep into her throat and hummed around it and it caused me to buck my hips. She withdrew my engorged flesh from her mouth, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting us, and began to lick the underside of the shaft, looking up at me with lust-clouded eyes. This was just too perfect. I tried to utter her name but it came out in a strangled moan as she swallowed my length again.

You smirked as Sniper attempted to stutter your name. You were insanely turned on, you wanted Sniper to fuck your brains out. You stopped sucking his cock and looked up at him licking your lips deviously. In a sultry voice you simply said, "take me". Sniper didn't need to be told twice. He lifted you up by your arms, grabbed your hips and landed roughly on top of you on his bed. He grinded against you, his rock hard erection rubbing you through your damp panties. You let out a whimper and bucked your hips against his. He groaned and moved back on his knees to remove his shirt and jeans. Sitting only in his boxers, you marvelled at his lean but muscular body that was littered with scars of different length and thickness. You sat back up and captured his lips in a crushing embrace. Not breaking the kiss, he pushed you back down, moving his hands up to grope your body. One hand wandered and took a gentle hold of your right breast, fingers rubbing your nipple, making it harden. The other wandered down, tracing your collar bone, your ribs, your navel and your hip bone. It slid down further and rubbed your wet pussy through your panties, a finger sneaking underneath them to tease up and down your soaking entrance. You whined and bucked your hips, making him chuckle lowly. His rough, gravelly voice sent shivers down your spine. A long moan was enough for him to get the message and he slowly pressed his finger into you. You moaned loudly and bucked up into his hand. You nearly screamed when he pressed another finger inside. He rubbed you until you we're near your peak and you let out a disappointed whine when those glorious fingers left you. He chuckled. "Just wait for this, Sheila".

Your breath hitched as he removed his boxers, your eyes clouded with lust. He smirked as he pulled your panties slightly to the side. "Wanna fuck ya in this sexy little get-up, luv", he purred. You moaned and nodded, biting down on one of your fingers. He placed you back down on the bed on your back. Slowly spreading your legs apart he leaned down and slowly teased your soaking entrance with his tongue. You whined and gripped the sheet underneath you. As he continued the assault on your sex you were close to falling over the edge. You bucked your hips, signalling your nearing orgasm. He chuckled lowly. "Not just yet, mate". He positioned himself between your legs and leaned over you. He brought his lips to yours again for another crushing kiss as he slowly entered you. You both moaned into the kiss as you bucked your hips, moaning louder when both your hips ground together.

Sniper's POV

I really wanted to do it gentle, show her how I feel but it was hard to control myself, I just wanted to ravish her. The thoughts I often had of her, late at night in bed, had me going nuts for her. I wanted to bend her over and slam into her, pull her hair, tie her wrists together, stick my fingers in her mouth to cover up her screams of ecstasy, suck and pinch her nipples, leave love bites on her neck and bruises on her hips. It was too hot to even think of it and I shuddered at the feeling of being inside her, her tight walls spasming around me. It was almost too much.

You moaned loudly as Sniper slid in and out of you, but you wanted it rougher. "Don't hold back. Fuck me harder!", you shouted between gasps. With that Sniper pulled out and flipped you over in a matter of seconds and slammed back into you, grabbing your hips tightly. Waves of pleasure pulsed through your entire body as he thrust into you animalistically. Familiar warmth of orgasm pooled in your groin. You bucked back against him, flesh smacking together and he rammed two fingers into your mouth and muffled your scream as you released around him. With a few more thrusts and a grunt he came, whitening your insides. He pulled out and collapsed on top of you breathing hard. He grabbed your chin looking into your eyes. "Happy Australia Day, Sniper", you said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love ya. Thank you so much fer this", he said kissing you on the lips slowly and softly. Butterflies rushed through your stomach and you knew you felt the same. "I love you too", you sighed, smiling. You both fell asleep tangled in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Spy was always cocky. It didn't matter where he was. Even in the bedroom, he was always cocky and had a superior air around him. You really just wanted to knock him down a peg. It infuriated you when he would tell stories of all his affairs around the world on various missions. Secretly, you were a little jealous. You wanted to be one of the lucky ladies on the receiving end of his exceptionally active dick. But you also wanted to leave a long lasting impression on him. Just the thought of having him going nuts for you made warmth pool in your groin and you knew exactly how to get him.

You logged in online and went onto an adult shopping sight and ordered an obscenely sexy French maid outfit in your size. You were slim but curvy in the right places. Your breasts weren't enormous but you were well endowed in that department and you knew it. You caught many of the men on the team, and the opposite team, looking. It helped your confidence quite a bit, not that you were a whore about it. The outfit you ordered made you feel slutty though and the order hadn't even been dispatched yet. It'd be here in a day. The outfit consisted of black stilettos, sheer black stockings and thigh garters, a black lace thong that attached to a black with white lace corset, a very short black skirt and white apron with a small white bonnet. Sexy and traditional. The black and white outfit would also compliment your smooth, milky skin perfectly. You couldn't wait to knock Spy off his feet.

Thankfully the day your outfit arrived, Spy was away all day on a mission for Mann Co. You thanked your lucky stars as you slipped on the sexy outfit after your long shower, now feeling fresh and tidy. Your heart was pounding as you done up your silky (h/c) hair in a traditional French topknot and applied neat, glamorous make-up; sleek black eyeliner and mascara, a light dusting of foundation that suited your skin tone, and red lipstick and nail polish that contrasted with your black and white outfit. You managed to creep down the hallway and into Spy's room without getting caught. You'd also snagged a nice bottle of French red wine that you were sure was Spy's favourite. You laid out two glasses but had a glass of it to give you some "French Courage". Now to play the waiting game.

Spy's POV

It was quite late when I returned to the RED base. The mission lasted longer than I assumed but I was successful which meant the Administrator would leave me alone for a while. I was just about to enter my room but I decided to check if everyone was still in the Dining Hall. I peeked in and the were all there bar, (y/n). Ahh, now she was a very beautiful girl. I hadn't had any affair in a while and I'd only admit to myself that she appeared in many of my late night fantasies. Speaking of, I could use a release. I decide to take a bottle of my favourite wine and have some alone time in my room. But to my surprise it isn't where I left it. I turned to Scout who was making himself pancakes. "Who took my wine?". He put his pancakes onto a plate and replied, I saw (y/n) takin' it earlier. She had a sneaky smirk plastered on her face", he said shrugging. I seethed. With that I stalked to my room. An angry release would be even better I guess.

I creep into my darkened room quietly and shrugged of my suit jacket. Looking into my mirror, I see behind me a figure and some lit candles. I turn to get a better look. The figure switched on a small table lamp and a beautiful image came into my view. It was none other than (y/n) sitting on my bed in one of the sexiest outfits ever. I gulped as my dick quickly hardened in my boxers. She slowly got up and stalked over to me, the outfit complimenting her body beautifully. In a sultry voice she said, "Can I get you anything, Sir? Perhaps some wine?", as she led me by the hand to my bed and sat me down. I just nodded, staring at her. I was so aroused I couldn't think straight. She poured some wine in both glasses and passed one to me. We both downed the glasses and all I could do was stare. She soon moved towards me and straddled my lap, running her hands up and down my chest. "Perhaps I could offer you services, Sir?", she purred. I gulped and nodded as she placed her hands on my shoulders and ground her hips against my crotch. She whimpered. I moaned. Just looking at her in the sultry maid outfit made my cock twitch and gave me the desire to pound into her relentlessly. With me sucking on her exposed neck as we ground against each other, I believe I was given permission to ravish her.

Grinding against Spy's hard cock had you make your panties soaked. He made you hot, the way he was moaning deeply and caressing your body all over. This was even better than all the late-night fantasies you'd ever had about Spy. Far better than writhing in bed as the others slept next door, biting into your hand as the other was two fingers knuckle deep in yourself and gasping out Spy's title. You shuddered with pleasure as you continued to assault each other's mouths. Spy's hands slid to your hips and began to unfasten and remove the little mini skirt you were wearing. You replied by unzipping his fly and rubbing his confined erection straining to escape his boxers. He gasped and bit gently into your neck. You bit your lip and he moved back to look at you with your skirt removed. He eyed your sultry outfit up and down, slowly tracing his tongue across his lips.

"Amour, you don't realise what you do to me, how crazy you make me. I want to make you mine", he said in a low tone making you shiver. With that he stalked towards you and pushed onto the bed. He removed your corset, your underwear and your shoes. Spy's hands trailed up and down your body and you dug your nails into his broad shoulders. He began to move lower towards your dripping pussy and he slowly inserted one finger and his tongue. "AHH!", you cried out, bucking your hips into his face. He only continued to thrust his finger in and out of you faster, adding two more and lathing his tongue over your clit. Not wanting to come too early and ruin your game, you pushed him away shoving him on his back and pulling his trousers and boxers down. He didn't even have time to speak as you swallowed his length. Instantly he gasped and bucked his hips, his eyes tight shut as the head of his cock came into contact with your throat. You pumped his dick as you sucked it in and out of your mouth, earning moans and grunts from Spy. Feeling his release coming you let him go and licked your lips, eyes glinting with lust.

Spy's POV

I was out of my mind with lust. Her hot, wet mouth nearly done it for me. I'm glad she stopped because I want her under me. I need to take her, make her scream my name in ecstasy. I pulled off the rest of my clothes. I left her stockings on though. They were gorgeous, fully accentuating her amazing legs which I longed to have wrapped around my waist. I positioned myself and slowly slid into her wet heat. She whined and arched her back, flinging her arms around my neck and crashing our lips together as our hips met. I pulled her legs around my waist as I began to thrust faster. Her moans began to get louder and longer. To cover them up, she buried her face into my neck as I sucked on her nipple, her sex spasming around my shaft. I won't last much longer.

You were creeping closer and closer to orgasm. You could feel sparks fly throughout your body, warmth pooling in your groin. Spy seemed to be close too, his thrusts becoming erratic and frenzied. You cried out as kept hitting the right spot. You both pressed closer together as your orgasms neared. Spy continued to thrust harder and faster, grunting your name along with curses. "(y/n) I'm close, so close! Come with me cher, please", he gasped out into your breathy moans.

You cried out once more as you came together, with you tightening around him and he filling you with his seed. You came down from your highs, breathing heavily and kissing each other softly. Spy pressed his forehead to yours sighing with a relaxed grin. "Mon amour. Merci. You are so beautiful. I wish for you to be mine", he sighed. Your heart fluttered when his eyes lit up when you nodded with a smile. Together you fell into slumber a warm, sated tangle of limbs. It was one hell of an impression on Spy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fraulein Sweetheart.

It had been a stressful week. Three wins to RED and two to BLU and it was a very close victory. The stress everyone felt kind of dampened the celebrations when the weekend ceasefire came around. Everyone had their own way of relaxing and you knew Medic liked nothing better than to sit down with an ice cold beer from his motherland. You wanted to help Medic relax. He was distant when stressed. With that, a devious plan formulated in your head in order to relieve Medic of his troubles.

Somehow, after much searching you'd managed to find and purchase a sexy Dirndl dress - or to non-Germans, a "Beer Maid" outfit. It had a short cropped top, with ruffled sleeves that sat around your biceps, showing of your shoulders, there was also a tight corset dress with straps going over your shoulders. To complete the outfit there were white knee high stockings with a bow at the top, sexy lace panties and bra and little black heels to finish it off. You even learned how to style your hair into a traditional German braid. You were excited to see Medic's face. He wouldn't expect this at all.

Deciding it was a case of now or never, you grabbed a couple of German beers from the fridge with some traditional beer steins to drink from - another present to Medic who seemed to miss his home. You showered and got yourself ready, your body tingling with nerves and excitement. Thanking whatever was watching over you that the hallways were empty, you stalked towards Medic's room, giving a few light knocks on the door. He bid you entrance in a stern, clipped voice. You held your breath as you entered.

Medic's POV

"Hallo, Herr Doktor, would you like a drink?".

My breath hitched at the well spoken accent and sultry voice and my heart almost stopped when I turned in my chair to see her in that sexy outfit. Instantly a bulge developed in my boxers as I eyed her up. The little dress hugging her gorgeous curves tightly, showing of her magnificent breasts. This was just too good. I nodded and gulped a, "Ja" as she stalked over to my desk and poured both of us some beer. I took a sip and then a few good gulps when I got its crisp taste. This was the best brand you could get. I watched as she downed the last of her drink, a drop escaping out of the glass and sliding down her neck and into her cleavage. I instantly went to lick the trail, kissing both of her breasts when I got to them. She whimpered slightly, making my cock twitch. I had to have her. I pulled her to me roughly and kissed her deep and hot, my hands slid to her ass, beautiful and firm.

You gasped into the kiss as Medic palmed and squeezed your ass, pulling you even closer to grind into you as he did. You let out a string of moans as he ended the kiss and latched onto your neck, nibbling and sucking. Your heart leapt with excitement as he lifted you and placed you on his desk, taking up position between your legs to grind against you. After a heated kissing session, he leaned back to pull of his clothes. He then went about slipping you out of your dress, kissing each bit of skin that was exposed. He pushed you on your back and tied your wrists above your head with his signature red tie. He smirked as he growled out, "So mein kleines Bier Mädchen, are you at mein service?". You groaned out a weak, "Ja, mein Meister", the only German you knew. Medic's eyes were dark with lust by this time. He leaned down, tracing his tongue up your inner thighs but stopping right before the place you wanted him to get to. You were about to whine in frustration at the teasing but it turned into pleasured mewling as he slowly slid a finger into your dripping entrance. He pumped it in and out slowly, adding another two fingers not long after. Soon, you were thrusting your hips into his hand as he chuckled darkly. Again he leaned down and his tongue joined his fingers between your wet folds, it lathed over your clit. You cried out at the sudden, pleasant sensation. You wanted to sit up and watch Medic assault your sex but you could do nothing with your arms bound above your head. You squirmed as you felt familiar heat boil up in your groin. Medic seemed to know you were close and ceased his activity on your pussy. He licked his lips as he crawled further up to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his tongue and became more aroused than ever. You begged to be released and were relieved when you were. You were supposed to be doing the work, not Medic. You soon made him seem unsure of himself as you sunk to your knees in front of him.

I couldn't stop the moans that left me as she slowly licked up and down my cock and then circled the head. I tried my best not to thrust in too hard but I did once she took me deep into her throat. She bobbed her head, sucking harder and faster as I flung my head back in a loud, long moan. I was getting closer each time I felt her throat constrict around me. I had to push her off, I didn't want this to end too soon. She left me, a string of saliva connecting her mouth and my cock. It was obscene. She licked her lips and smirked up at me, as if she was mocking the fact I let my guard down. With that I felt I had to teach her a lesson. I pulled her up and forced her down against the surface of the desk. She moaned and bit her lip when I spread her legs apart, lining myself up with her entrance, dripping almost eagerly. We exchanged a desperate look as I thrust in roughly, giving her no time to adjust as I begin to thrust in a speedy rhythm. Her noises spurred me on to pound her harder, the x rated images racing through my lust clouded mind.

You cried out loudly as Medic slammed into you. You liked to be roughed up and Medic was doing a perfect job. You flung your head back as Medic increased his speed, your thighs snaking up and tightening around his waist as he pulled your face to his for a deep, sloppy kiss. He parted from your swollen lips and latched on to your neck, you were getting closer and closer. Medic's pounding was becoming near inhuman as he sped closer to orgasm. You cried out as he lifted himself to his knees, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises, and began to slide in and out of you, reaching deeper, sending sparks of pleasure around your body. You cried out to signal you were going to cum. Medic leaned down again to kiss you hard as he grunted into your mouth and released his seed inside you as you came around his cock. You let out sated sighs as Medic pulled out, his essence leaking from you.

After cleaning up, you sat with Medic on his bed sharing another beer in the special glasses you got for him.

"Zhank you, mein taube. Zhis truly is a beautiful gift. Ich liebe dich", Medic said fondly as he placed a gentle kiss to your lips. You returned it with a smile.


End file.
